


Will You?

by Grimey_rick



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jopper, Post Season 2, The feels, Vulnerable Joyce, Yes they are going to bone, hopper is jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimey_rick/pseuds/Grimey_rick
Summary: Jim Hopper is a fool for Joyce Byers.Fuelled by my need for more Jopper angst, feels and of course, smut (but we've got a while to go until we get there...)





	1. Circles

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim, please let me know what you think and if you’d like more from me!

Jim Hopper wasn’t the sort to lay out his romantic feelings, what was he? Some kind of idiot? After everything that’s happened, there’s no way in hell he’s giving the universe another chance to screw him over. He’s better off being in the background. Involved, but not _emotionally_ involved. Well, that’s what he’s been telling himself for far too long. Hopper shakes his head and lets out a long, low groan. He’s supposed to be following up Mrs. Oakers’ complaint about some damn kids wrecking her allotment but instead he’s sat, head in his hands, thinking about her. Joyce. Joyce fucking Byers. She’s got his heart in a vice-hold and she doesn’t even know it.

How did it get to this point? Last weekend was the final straw for him. When he could finally admit to himself _‘Yeah, this one, she’s absolutely everything I need and I’ll be a fool for her.’_ It was only a little thing, really, but it seemed to reinforce the reality of his feelings towards her. He’d had a stressful week, which wasn’t unusual, but he ended up skipping out on Friday movie night with everyone at the Byers house. He knew El had already gone straight there with Will after school, and was sleeping over anyway, so he just changed into something comfortable, got a bottle of old whiskey out and settled in for a much needed lazy night with no disturbances. Some less exhausted part of his mind told him he should give them a heads up but all formalities went out the window with him sometimes.

He’d dozed off on the sofa at some point, so when insistent knocking began at his door, he shot up and his now well-rested-self was suddenly very aware that he was a big asshole for ditching movie night. He stumbled to the door, and on opening it was met with a wide eyed Joyce. The dim light flooding out from his cabin illuminating her face in the subtlest of ways, _God she looked beautiful._ She frowned slightly at his staring and broke the silence. “Hop? You forget what day it is?” Shit. Was she upset with him?

“No, Joyce, sorry. Things have been... hectic at work. Needed a night to myself.” He watched as her face softened at his words. She understood. Of course she would.

“Oh Hop, that’s okay. We were just worried y’know, with us not hearing from you and all.” Her voice lightened up at the end, but he could tell how she must’ve felt - she was a worrier after all - and he was guilty for it.

“I’m really sorry Joyce. I was just so tired, and-“

“Really it’s fine! I just wanted to come and see that you’re alright. And you are. Moment of panic over.” She smiled faintly.

Suddenly he felt clumsy for having her stand out in his doorway. “Well, do you want to come in for a bit?”

She looked to her watch “I would but, I’d better not, got to make sure everyone’s behaving.”

He felt a little disappointed but he understood. He let out a chuckle. “Have fun with that Joyce.”

She smiled. “Have a good night, Hopper.” And there was some kind of lingering tension between that last moment before she turned away back towards her Pinto, and as he watched her, he was taken aback with this overwhelming feeling, because it finally hit him, he thought, _she cares about me, maybe just as much as I care about her._

And after shutting the door and collapsing back onto the sofa, Jim Hopper, for the first time in a long time, allowed himself to unpack his feelings from the tightly wound case in which they reside. And from then on, marked the night he decided he would let himself fall for her.

It’s been a little over a week since that Friday night, and things have been ... difficult. Every time he’s with Joyce now, he’s hyper aware of how he is around her, not wanting to blurt out something silly like ‘I love you’ but also really wanting to do just that. That’s the thing - Hopper kept playing out scenarios in his head in which he tells Joyce how he feels about her, but each one seemed to turn out the same way: rejection. He knew, really, that there was something between them, that she did feel some kind of way about him and it wasn’t just strictly platonic. But his doubts settled in and he couldn’t bare the thought of being turned down and potentially jeopardising their friendship, not to mention how it would effect the kids. He doesn’t want to fuck anything up. He can’t. But there’s got to come a point where he puts his own damn feelings first for once.

He decided he was going to go and see her after he finished work. El was staying at the Wheeler’s tonight so this was his chance. He needed to just lay it out for her, let her decide what she wants to do, if anything at all. It was either going to be the best, or worst night of his romantic life.

It was just after 7 by the time he finally got off from dealing with that nagging woman Mrs. Oakers. His mind had been occupied with thoughts of Joyce for most of the day, so the hassle from that old woman didn’t bother him like it usually would. That’s something he loved about Joyce - she made everything brighter just by existing. He could think of her smile and his troubles would dissolve for a while.

Hopper wanted to get a little something for the both of them, so he made his way to the store to get some wine. He was nervous, on edge - probably smoked more today than he has since Will went missing. He hadn’t let her know he was coming over, but he figured with it being a Saturday she was home alone, having a relaxed night in after a long week of working. Hopper pulls up to Melvald’s and makes a quick job of choosing the wine, slow jogging back to his chevy and turning the engine on, smiling to himself because, despite the nervousness, he felt so high on adrenaline. As he was driving through the small town, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the music on the radio, he saw something up ahead that made him break _hard_. “The FUCK?”

No. No... _yes_. His heart sunk. There she was, the woman he’s in love with, walking through the town in the arms of another man... 


	2. Nevermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper is... struggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

Jim didn’t know what to do, he went completely rigid in his seat, watching from a distance as Joyce laughed at something that bozo had said. God, what’s she doing? Had she really gone and got herself a fella? It has been almost 6 months since Bob died, and she’s entitled to date whoever she wants... But that didn’t mean Jim had to like it. He had convinced himself that maybe, just _ maybe _ his feelings for her were mutual… _ obviously not. Idiot _. “Idiot!” he signed, dragging his palm over his face and pulling at his untamed beard before letting his heavy hand fall to the steering wheel and shit! That’s the horn! Oh fuck his sodding luck, of course they fucking heard it and now they’re looking straight at his truck, and of course Joyce meets his eyes because, despite the considerable distance, one of the only street lamps in this god forsaken town is conveniently placed just where he happens to be parked. 

Before he can even consider what to possibly do in this situation, Joyce has appeared by the truck and Jim’s breath hitches because she looks heavenly in her little black dress. _ If only she wore that for me. _ “Hop? Hopper?” He jolted out of thought and began to roll down his window. _ Great, thinking on the spot while dealing with a soul crushing discovery. _

He blinked slowly. Cleared his suddenly very dry throat. “H-hi Joyce… um, how’re you doing?”

She frowned, cocked her head to the side and with a playful tone said “You beeped...?” 

Godddd. “Ah! Yeah, total accident, didn’t even see you... What are you doing out at this time, anyway?” _ Say anything but on a date, say anything but on a date. _

Joyce looked down at the concrete and back up to Hopper’s expectant face. Is she blushing? “Oo-kay. I’m uh, on a date, Hop.” His face fell. _Well, that’s settled, the universe has it out for me._ “Looks like you are too? That’s expensive wine you’ve got there.” She gestured to the bottle on his passenger seat. Her remark had caught him off guard and Jim’s eyes widened as he shook his head aggressively, much to her surprise. If only she knew that the wine was meant for them to share, in what he hoped would be the start of their relationship. 

“Oh.” Was all he could say. “Boyfriend?” What harm could a little more tormenting himself do? 

She scrunched up her nose and laughed a little bit. “God, no. Not boyfriend. Just an innocent date.” Oh.

His eyebrows raised. He couldn’t help but ask, “Innocent?”

“Maybe not _ innocent _, but, no strings attached.” She said matter-of-factly. He wasn’t quite sure why she felt the need to share that last part with him, but he was sure enough feeling increasingly uncomfortable with this whole interaction. 

“Riight.” He said flatly, unable to hide his feelings. Jim motioned to Joyce’s date, who was slowly approaching them. “Better get back to your guy then. Don’t want to keep you.” 

Joyce looked back at the man and held up her index finger to signal she wanted a moment, before turning her attention back to Hopper. She was looking at him intently, her expression growing concerned. Pity, perhaps. _ God, bury me alive _. “Hop? You okay?” Her voice just above a whisper. 

“I’m fine, Joyce. I’ve got to get back to El.” Which he didn’t, but what does it matter? He needed to leave. With that, Jim gave her a weak smile and rolled up his window. He knew that came off as rude, but he couldn’t take another minute of that. He could feel Joyce’s eyes on him as he pulled away, but daren’t look at her - he just wanted to disappear into the night. 

On his way back to the cabin he opened the wine and gulped half the bottle down. He wasn’t the best at dealing with his emotions - practically everyone in Hawkins knew that - and Jim didn’t know what else to do other than to drown his sorrows with alcohol. Once he pulled up to the cabin he stumbled out of his truck, fumbled for his keys and collapsed onto the sofa the moment he got inside. He passed out within minutes. 

The next morning he awoke with a mild headache and stiffness in his neck from sleeping on it funny. He reflected on last night and felt it best to avoid Joyce for a while until he can get a grip on his feelings. 

Not much happened for the next few days. He put an end to his daily trips to Melvald’s - which he’d go to buy lunch as an excuse to see Joyce - despite him knowing she would start to connect the dots, _ so be it _, he needed space. El and work mostly occupied his time, so he allowed little space in the day to think about anything else. Evenings were the worst, though. After El went to bed it was all thoughts of Joyce from then on until he could fall asleep, which was steadily becoming a rarity. He told himself he wouldn’t resort to pills and he kept that promise, despite being exhausted. 

Unsurprisingly, when Friday rolled around, Jim wasn’t feeling up for movie night, despite El’s incessant nagging. This time he decided he would do the decent thing and call to let everyone know. To his relief, it was Will that answered the phone, “Hey Will, we won’t be coming over tonight. Tell your mom, would you?” 

A heavy sigh sounded through the phone. “This is the second week in a row. What’s going on with you and mom?” Since when was the kid so direct? 

“Nothing’s going on with us, we’re fine." A lie.

“Ugh, tell that to her!” There was a thud.

“Wha-” 

“Hello?” She spoke softly, _ God _ he missed hearing her voice. 

Sighing, Jim answered, “Joyce..”

“Don’t tell me you’re ringing up to say you’re not coming over? I’ve gone all out with the food!” The guilt hit him faster than anything. Deep down, he wanted nothing more than to see her but he wasn't sure if it would be a good idea. 

“Actually… yes. We’re sorry.” 

“Don’t lump El in with this, we both know she would come over in a heartbeat.” There was a moment of silence before she asked the one thing Jim did _ not _ want to address, so much so think about. “What’s got you avoiding me, Hop?” 

Jim looked across the room to see El standing, hands on her hips waiting expectantly for him to change his mind. He massaged his temples for a second, thinking about what best to do. “I’m not about to discuss that over the phone. We’ll be over in 15.” He hung up, gave El a nod and they were out the door and on their way over.


	3. No foolin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus guys! Hope you're all coping well with everything going on atm. 
> 
> I love this chapter so much! Angsty Jopper is probably my fave to write. 
> 
> As always, enjoy reading and let me know what you think!

As they were pulling up to the Byers house, El turned to Hopper, forthright as ever, “You have to tell her.” with her eyes fixed to his. He blinks slowly as if to recollect the past week and what she must have noticed to be able to piece it all together, but realises it’s no surprise because she’s always been intuitive despite her unconventional upbringing. Jim sighs and unfastens his seatbelt, sliding out of the car and meeting El on the path leading up to the front door. 

“I know, kid. I know.” He knocked on the door and within a few seconds the door swung open and they were met with Will’s excited face.

“El! Mom’s letting us watch Gremlins!” 

“Gr-gremlins?” She looked up to Hopper for clarification. 

“It’s a horror movie, all the rave at the moment, kid. You’ll enjoy it.” He reassures her, puts his hand on her back and guides her inside the house. They both kick off their shoes, Jim watching as El zooms over to Joyce to give her a hug. “Hi sweetie, it’s good to see you!” And then El was running off with Will into his room to see his latest addition of whatever the hell it was - Jim couldn’t keep up with absolutely everything the kids were into these days. 

Joyce looked over to Hopper who was standing there with his hands in his pockets. “Thanks for coming. We’ve missed you, Hop.” She said, turning around to take something out of the oven. “So, are you going to tell me why you’ve been avoiding me?”

_God, where to start?_ “Yeah, it’s just.. I don’t know if-” Before he could get anywhere with what he was about to say, he was cut off by her youngest. 

“Come on! We wanna watch the movie now!” Will called out from the hallway.

“Okay!” She looked back to Hopper with apologetic eyes. “You wanna talk about it now? Or after the movie?”

“Better not keep them waiting.” He said, feeling somewhat relieved because he wasn’t quite prepared for that talk just yet.

Joyce nodded and gestured for him to join everyone in the living room. “I’ll be through in a minute."

Hopper smiled when he saw El sprawled out on the sofa, with Will, Jonathan and Nancy propped up on some big cushions on the floor. “Hi Jonathan, Nancy.” He greets, going over to scoot El’s feet out of the way so he can sit down. “How is it not being in high school anymore?” He asks, briefly playing with the hair on his chin.

“It’s good so far.” Nancy answered, “We start our internship at the Hawkins Post on Monday.” 

“Hard work I hear, but you’ll both do great.” They regarded him with an appreciative smile before Jim’s eyes flicked up as Joyce walked in with a big dish and a tub of ice cream. “Help yourselves to some cherry pie, it's hot and homemade!” She set it down on the table in front of the sofa and made herself a bowl before sitting down next to him. 

The opening credits were rolling and everyone was helping themselves to the pie, Jim chuckling with a shake of his head as he watched El scoop more than enough ice cream on top of her slice. He sat back with his bowl, spooning what he could only describe as heaven into his mouth, and turned to Joyce with a mouth full of pie. “Holy shit, this is so good Joyce.” 

“Told you I went all out. This here is one of the only things I pride myself on.” She teased. 

“Well, it is certainly different to the usual twinkies and popcorn assortment you have.” He joked back and she elbowed him playfully. 

Will turned to the pair with a frown and shushed them, to which they mouthed a ‘sorry’ and shared a look of raised eyebrows and small smirks, both feeling like teenagers when they would get scolded for talking in class. 

There were a few scenes that made everyone squeal and Jim noticed each time El and Joyce inched closer to him until they were snuggled up to either side of him. He couldn’t help but think how this reminded him of his distant life - one where he was happily married, before Sarah was ill and the three of them would just exist under the same roof sharing moments like this.

The movie was well over half way through when the phone went off suddenly, making everyone jump. With a grunt Jonathan gets up and answers it, scrunches his face up, covers the phone and says, “Mom, some guy called Frank wants to speak to you?” Joyce shot off the sofa towards Jonathan, taking the phone from him and answering. Jim stiffened up. W_ho the hell is Frank?_ _Was it the man she went on a date with last week? She said that was casual so why is he calling her at this time? _

The feeling of El’s hand on his thigh brought him out of his thoughts. “Stop worrying. Relax.” She reassured and he took a deep breath, a reluctant smile reaching his lips.

“Pretty hard to do that right now kiddo.” He said lowly and watched as Joyce spoke on the phone, wrapping the cord around her index finger. _ A visual representation of how my heart feels _, he thought.

He switched his focus between Joyce and the movie, and when she finally hung up, Jim patted El on her knee and got up, making his way towards Joyce, “Fancy a smoke outside?” 

“Sure, lemme get my jacket.” He nodded and went out the door, already lighting his cigarette and taking a long pull, looking up at the stars. Joyce came out, shut the door behind her and took the cigarette he offered her. “Nice night.” She commented before placing the cigarette between her lips and watched as he brought the lighter up to spark it for her. She cringed a little bit at the taste as she inhaled and he just stood there smiling faintly. 

“Yeah, can’t remember the last time the sky was so clear.” He took another drag and held the smoke in his lungs until he started to feel light-headed.

Joyce averted her gaze from the sky to look at him. “Hey… you wanna talk about what’s going on now?”

_ Ease into it, Jim. _ “Yeah I do. Who’s Frank?” Well, maybe it’s best to bite the bullet and be up-front.

“A guy.” Jim arched a brow, his expression urging her to go on. “I met him in the Hideaway the other night, we exchanged numbers.” She said, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Oh yeah? You exchange anything else?” He inwardly cringed at how insecure he sounded. It wasn’t his place but he couldn’t help feeling it was_ . _

Her eyes widened as she expelled smoke from her mouth in a splutter. “E-excuse me?”

Feeling his frustrations bubble to the surface, Jim let out a heavy sigh. He was unsure of whether to harness it back or let it spill out. His rage clouded mind chose the latter. “Tell me one thing, Joyce. Is it worth it?”

“Is what worth it?” She snapped, growing irritable. 

He took one last drag of his cigarette, exhaled and flicked it away. “These casual dates you’ve been going on. Do they get you where you need to go?” He didn’t look at her.

“Why do you care?” Feeling her eyes on him Jim shifted his weight, crossed one arm around his midriff and brought his other hand to his mouth, biting his knuckle momentarily to mull on his next move. 

But Jim couldn’t stop the string of words that left his mouth. “Do they give it to you so good that you forget how to breathe?” 

“Hopper what the _ fuck! _” She hissed, his eyes darted to her face and he saw just how much his inquiry made her lose composure. Apparently he was just fine with saying risqué things. 

“It’s a simple question, Joyce.” 

She was, by all means, at a loss. “But _ why _ are you so phased by my sex life all of a sudden?” 

He fixes his eyes to hers, tensing his jaw before responding, “Because I think you’re wasting your time.”_ These men couldn’t give her what he could. _

She raises her eyebrows and flicks her cigarette out onto the grass. “What would you know?” 

He’s spent weeks, if not months trying to maintain neutrality on this thing between them, but there was no more hiding it. He steps closer, so much so that he hears her breath hitch at their new proximity. “I wouldn’t waste your time.” If it’s just sex she’s looking for, so be it - he just wants more of her in whatever way she’ll allow. 

“Oh, is that so?” She challenges, the look in her eyes shifting to something dark.

“Yes.” And then she’s moving even closer to him until their boots are touching, her hands coming up to grip his sides and he needs to pinch himself because this can’t be real. But this _ is _ real because the cool air that hits him as she sneaks her hands under his jumper to rub his bare skin confirms it. “God, that feels nice.” In return, he slings his arms around her until his hands are resting on her ass. He squeezes and he swears he hears her moan.

“Stay over tonight.” They both knew the implication of those words, but neither would say it outright, unless- “I want you to make me forget how to breathe.” 


	4. Tell Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept umming and ahhing about this chapter since I'm still not all the way sure about how it has panned out but Jopper wanted a soppy moment and I just had to oblige.
> 
> Thank you to all who leave comments, I appreciate them a lot : )
> 
> Enjoy !

He didn’t have to be told twice, he swears if the house were empty right now he would take her over his shoulder and march them into her bedroom, or, heck, they probably wouldn’t even make it past the kitchen. 

He must have held onto the silence for too long because her movements stilled. “Or not…?”

“What about the kids?” Kicking himself at his hesitation because he’d been _ dreaming _ about this for months but he can’t ignore the fact that there’s kids inside who _ may or may not _ be able to hear what _ may or may not _ happen between the two of them tonight.

“Jonathan and Nancy are too wrapped up in each other to care about anything else. Will sleeps like a log now and El, well you can speak for her. But we don’t have to do anything, Hop.” Her last sentence threw him a little - was she saying that she just wanted his company above all else? He won’t ruin the moment to ask, he’ll keep that thought to himself for now.

He tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and with a low rumble replies, “We’ll be fine, then.” His hands moving to her hips for a moment before pivoting her around so he can guide her back into the house. 

A few seconds after he’s shut the door behind him, a slightly downcast looking El emerges from the living room, “Do we have to go soon?”

“Not necessarily, you wanna stay the night?” He watched as her eyes lit up and a big smile crept its way onto her face.

“Yes!” She looked to Joyce who was taking off her jacket. “Is that okay?”

“Of course sweetie, more than okay.” He felt Joyce’s eyes on him for a second and fought back a smirk. 

“I don’t have a toothbrush.” 

“I’m sure we have a few left over from a pack I bought the other week. Let me go have a look.” And off she went.

Now they were alone, El tilted her head and inquired, “Is everything ok? You were outside for ages and missed the end of the movie.”

“I think everything will be just fine, like you said. And you’ll have to bring me up to speed tomorrow, then.” She nods along to his words and then her face turns serious.

“Ok. Now can you cut the bullshit and just end up together already?” His brows furrow for a second because _ why is she cursing? _But then realises she is, in many ways, an extension of himself - and he’s no stranger to cursing. His face softens and he ruffles her hair just a little bit because she’s still a kid and he loves the look on her face when he does it. 

“Okay, El, I hear ya. Working on it. Let’s ease up on the cursing though.” 

Joyce walks back into the room with two toothbrushes and hands one to El and one to Hopper. “Thank you.” She smiles, gives him one last knowing look and heads off towards the bathroom. 

“I’m gonna go and make up a bed for El in Will’s room. Go make yourself comfortable.” He says his thanks and goes to join his daughter in the bathroom to brush his teeth and say goodnight to her. 

Deciding he doesn’t want to venture into Joyce’s room without her, Jim walks into the now empty living room and settles onto the sofa once more to rest his bones for a moment. 

Some time had passed before Joyce found Hopper drooling on her sofa cushion. “You know, you could’ve just gone into my room.” Her teasing voice from the hallway pulling him out of his restful state, eyelids fluttering open to see her holding her hand out for him. He let out a grunt as he got off of the sofa and grabbed her hand, feeling like he was 17 again with the way she was leading him into her room as if they were sneaking around, which, _ I guess we are _, he mused. 

He squeezed her hand and then let go, prompting her to turn around and face him. “I think it’s better you leading me in like this, it’s bringing back memories of our younger days.” 

They were in her bedroom now and Jim shut the door behind him. “Don’t even.” She warned in a facetious manner at the mention of their angsty high school years. She twirled around again to face him, this time reaching up to unbutton his shirt. He just stood there, gawking. He’d wanted this for so long and now that it was happening he felt as if his body was betraying him. This wasn’t just any old one night stand - this was Joyce Byers - the woman he was totally in love with and he didn’t wanna screw it up. 

His lack of movement obviously caught Joyce’s attention because she stopped with the unbuttoning. “Hey, Hop? What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“I just, I can’t quite wrap my head around this,” he gestured between them, “I know I came across very forward earlier, and I still stand by what I said, but now I’m just… overwhelmed, I guess.”

“Overwhelmed? Why is that?” 

“I never thought this would happen again.”

“Why wouldn’t it? Have you not seen yourself?”

Jim sucked his lower lip to hide a smirk. “I just figured you crossed me off the list of men to get involved with.” Her face flashed something akin to sadness before she blinked it away, and Jim felt the flutter of regret settle in his belly. 

“Can I tell you something?” He nodded. “After Bob died, I felt this giant hole. I thought time would patch it up and it kind of did, but I’ve been left with this feeling like I’m scared to let myself get close to anyone because I can’t go through the pain of losing someone again.” She took a deep, shaky breath. “And I just... I see the way you look at me, Hop, and it makes me feel things I don’t want to feel.” His heart skipped a beat at her last sentence. 

Jim brought a hand to the small of her back and guided her to the bed where he sat beside her. “I can understand where you’re coming from, but you need to allow yourself to feel things, Joyce. You don’t want to end up like how I did after I lost Sarah. And for the record, I’m not going anywhere.” He squeezed her knee gently and she smiled faintly in return.

“I know, I know.” She paused, a half laugh escaping her lips before she looked at the floor. “God, I’m sorry, this isn’t how I expected the night to go.” 

“Hey don’t apologise, I’m glad we’ve had this talk. I feel less overwhelmed now.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. “You do?”

“Yeah. Since we’re doing this whole truth thing, I’m gonna tell you something I’ve been putting off telling you for a while.” She perked up, shifted her whole body to face him, and fixed her eyes to his. “There’s no two ways about it, Joyce, I’m in love with you.” Before she could say anything he carried on. “I’ve tried to shake the feeling so many times, but it’s impossible, you’re stuck in my mind like a damn record.” He paused for a moment to study her face; eyes soft and unwavering, mouth ever so slightly quirked up into a half smile though he could sense some hesitation there. “It’s okay if you’re not ready for anything, or even if you want things to stay the same. But if it’s fear that’s holding you back, I can promise you that you’re not gonna lose me, I’m here to stay.”

She was silent for a while, just blinking slowly at him, and he was debating whether to say anything more until she began to shuffle into a sleeping position on her side. “Can you just hold me, Hop?”

There was an unspoken understanding between them, he knew, as they looked into each other's eyes. He didn’t search for any answers - everything between them was okay. He wouldn’t push. “I can do that.” So he did; he laid beside her and held her tiny frame until the noises in the house faded and the only thing he could hear were the gentle puffs of air sifting in and out of her chest.


End file.
